An Unlikely Family
by Athena Storm
Summary: Harry escapes his uncaring relatives and ends up living on the streets with another child. For a year he struggles through life, hoping to find a happy ending. He might just get it when he meets a strange man named 'the Doctor' and his blonde companion, Rose. R&R! if you're going to criticize make it constructive instead of 'this is the worst story ever', which is just annoying.
1. Chapter 1

**An Unlikely Family**

Harry Potter was sitting in his cupboard, crying. Harry was seven years old and an orphan. He hadn't been shown any sort of care for six years.

Harry thought it was probably something to do with hardly having left this dark cupboard for years but he was incredibly pale, small and thin, with untameable black hair and emerald green eyes. He flinched as unmistakeable heavy footfalls sounded outside the door of the dark, dingy cupboard he slept in. His face suddenly became withdrawn and hard. _Enough is enough_ he thought with a small tone of finality _I'm out of this hellhole._ He slipped his trainers on and wrapped the blanket he had had for forever around his shoulders like a cloak. He crept out of the miniscule cupboard that he had so loathingly called his room for years and sneaked through the back door.

"I'm free!" he whispered to himself giggling slightly. He ran on through the dark, desolate streets whispering encouragement to himself and imagining a life with a caring family, free from his nightmarish past. He was so caught up in this utopian daydream that he didn't realize he was about to walk into someone until he crashed straight into them.

* * *

Silvana had just been sneaking to the nearest bookshop to nick some new novels for the Monday trade in London when a boy, maybe two years younger than herself, suddenly came barrelling straight into her. She was, to say the least, shocked. Who wouldn't be?

"What are you?" she asked, bewildered. She hadn't said it forcefully, or even firmly, but the boy still flinched. Oh. Child abuse. Well, now she looked at him closer she realized it was pretty obvious; clothes were too big, hand-me-down but clean, too thin, jumpy… "Hey," she said, quieter, "I'm not gonna hurt ya."

Harry looked up curiously at the girl.

"My name's H-"

"Don't tell me!" whisper-shouted the girl. Harry flinched,

"S-sorry," he stammered.

"It's ok, you didn't know, you're a newbie." She said gently.

"Who are you?" harry asked, when he was sure she wouldn't beat him for asking.

"I dunno," the girl shrugged "Forgot," she added, seeing his face scrunch up in confusion.

"How can you forget who you are?" asked harry becoming more confident.

"Well, I'm Silvana, I suppose," the girl said after some hesitation, "that's what everyone calls me at least. Still, not important. I know where there are some people who can help you."

"but I'm a freak. Freaks don't get help," harry said. he hated arguing with people but, as far as he knew, what he'd just said was true.

"Did people tell you that?"

"Uh huh"

"Well… you're not… there are people who can do this better than me, though." She mumbled. Harry blinked.

"I'm not?"

"No!" harry flinched. "Sorry," Silvana mumbled. She really sucked at this. She huffed. She'd always hated change, probably the reason she'd hated the orphanages so much, so much change around her had caused her to reject company. _Back to the subject! _She scolded herself mentally.

"Are you homeless?" _oh nice one Silvana, freak a five year old out by making him realize he's just become a homeless! _

_Shut up._

"Well… yes I suppose I am," _Ok the kid's officially insane, seriously why does he sound happy?_

_I thought I thought you to shut up!_

_A)__that makes no sense B) you can't tell yourself to shut up._

_I'm telling a certain annoying part of my mind to shut up!_

Silvana's brain finally dragged itself back to reality and she looked at the kid curiously.

"Ok listen," the small boy immediately fixed rapt attention on her, "I'm going to take you to some nice people who can fix stuff up and make sure you're ok, ok?" The messy haired child nodded and stood up from his (comfy *note sarcasm*) position on the pavement (He had fallen over when he ran into Silvana).

* * *

They entered a tunnel which seemed to gently slope downwards until they were at least a mile underground.

"It's thanks to a… an acquaintance of mine that this is here. It used to be a mine, some people found gold here, but now it's a…" she trailed off, unsure of exactly how to describe the… refugee camp? "it's sort of like a refugee camp." Harry nodded, sort of understanding. It took Silvana a while to find her way to the 'command room' but she figured it out eventually. "We should be able to get you somewhere to stay, you could become a trader or a pickpocket or something."

"Can I… um… stay with you?" Silvana turned to face him, frowning.

"Do you want to?"

"Well… um… yeah, yeah I do." This kid was gaining confidence by the second.

"Weeellll… yeah I s'pose… but I've never really… well… no-one's ever actually wanted to hang out with me before soooo…" Silvana trailed off uncertainly.

"That's ok, no-one's ever wanted to hang out with me, either. We can do it together!" Replied the boy brightly. He looked up in her and, in an instant, Silvana realized he was actually scared. Scared of rejection, scared of never finding someone who would care. That one realization changed everything in Silvana's life, every single little thing.

"Yeah," decided Silvana, for the first time her life, "yeah you can come. But we still gotta get you checked up, come on." Harry followed her happily down twisting corridors until they reached the closest hospital bit.

After a brief check-up ("He's malnourished but that's not exactly rare in this community") Harry and Silvana set off back to the streets.

* * *

**A/N I was bored. God knows if I'll continue this. Maybe if I get more than one review… oh well. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a year since Harry had joined Silvana in the rough life of sleeping in the streets. There were very specific rules to this;

Rule number 1: never tell anyone your real name, you never know who you can trust (codenames work but not if you're caught pickpocketing).

Rule number 2: always keep up your education in some way (using maths and reading whenever you can is good, keeping a diary/journal is better).

Rule number 3: never rob a shop (store if you're American) in daylight (always, always wait until dark).

Those were the main ones. There were plenty others, but Silvana had told Harry the others were just tips for pickpockets. Harry had smiled at this,

"But what about the others about education?" he had asked, "there must be more!"

"Nah," Silvana had replied, slightly sadly, "people don't bother with that much. There are a lot of homeless kids that are analphabetic." That confused harry. When he asked what 'analphabetic' meant Silvana gladly explained that it was when someone couldn't read or write. ("I thought that was illiter… ilteran?" "Illiterate just means you can't read, which is bad enough, but analphabetic means unable to read or write." "Oh.")

Still, back to the present (well actually the past but for now it's the present). Harry, who had chosen the name Albion, and Silvana were following a posh looking couple (a man in a suit and a trench coat and a girl in a dress and overcoat).

"OK Al, you're best at this," Silvana whispered, as the two children peered around the corner to Wisteria Walk towards the couple. "Go!" Harry walked out, brushing past the man and nabbing several items. He returned to Silvana to inspect what he had got.

"What the hell is this?" wondered Silvana, but she was cut off by a yell, slightly indignant, of;

"I've been robbed!" Both she and Harry took off running, pursued by the couple. They dodged round winding alleyways for what seemed like forever until they rounded a corner…

And came straight to a locked, chained, bolted set of gates, far too high to climb up.

**(You guys thought I'd leave it there, didn't ya? Well… I'm not THAT evil.)**

The Doctor and his travelling companion, Rose, were having the perfect day… until the doctor discovered he'd been pickpocketed.

"I've been robbed!" he yelped suddenly as they strolled peacefully down Privet Drive.

"What?" asked Rose, worried about what had been taken, "they've got my sonic screwdriver!" The Doctor spotted something around the corner and raced after it.

The pickpockets turned out to be two kids, no older than eight, who had apparently expected money. Probably not, Rose reflected, an odd looking tube thing, a blank bit of paper that kept making stuff appear on itself and a tattered bag of jelly babies (not to mention many other odd technological trinkets that the Doctor had picked up on several different planets).

"Hello!" said the Time Lord, rounding a corner and catching up with the scrawny kids. The poor things looked terrified, "listen," said the Doctor, "you can keep the jelly-babies and the light-bulb-making kit, but I need my sonic screwdriver and the psychic paper back." The kids backed away.

"How do we know you're not just gonna call up the old bill on us?"* asked the boy, his original country accent mixing with a London one. "How do we know we can trust you?" he hesitated for a moment before asking his next question; "can we really keep the sweets?" the Doctor seemed thoroughly confused at the questions and slang. Rose took pity on him and translated the earth code words.

"Basically, they think we're just gonna call the police and get them arrested," said Rose gently.

"Why would we do that?" Rose rolled her eyes smiling at the Doctors childish confusion.

"Because they just pickpocketed you, perhaps," suggested rose slowly, as if talking to a child.

"Oh, well we won't. Will we?"

"Of course not, but we do need that stuff back." She directed the last part at the street kids.

"Ok," said the boy warily. The girl hissed something at him but he ignored her handing back everything except the sweets.

"Now then!" exclaimed the doctor cheerfully, "how would you like to come with us?" The boy narrowed his eyes and had a quick whispered conversation with the girl, then, finally they both turned around.

"Where?" they asked.

"Anywhere! We're travellers, we go wherever we want whenever we want! You can come and see everything! Ever, or you could stay here. What's it gonna be?" the kids hesitated, mistrust obvious in their eyes, but, when the doctor offered hand to where they were, the tiny boy grinned and accepted. The girl however, seemed torn.

Silvana was stuck. On one hand all her dreams of travelling and seeing the world were being offered to her for free. On the other she would be insecure, and she definitely didn't trust these people… yet. Slowly she got to her feet.

"Ok."

_Albus Dumbledore was worried. He was worried about a certain eleven-year-old boy named Harry James Potter. He had not been receiving his letters. He should have been receiving them. Dumbledore had done everything he could think of; he had checked every letter that had been sent to number four privet drive, he had actually delivered the latest himself, by hand, to no avail. Hence the worry. _

_"What do I do Fawkes?" The old man gazed at his pet phoenix as if the answer would suddenly form in the flame coloured feathers. It didn't. One of his tracking instruments buzzed. Dumbledore leapt to his feet, with surprising agility considering his age, and quickly read the signal. London? Oh well, the headmaster quickly grabbed a letter and sent it off with Fawkes. _Please let Harry get this one_, he prayed, as his phoenix disappeared in a burst of amber flame._

Albion and Silvana walked into the TARDIS, their jaws dropping. Albion popped his head back out of the door just to check, Silvana was occupying herself with going over every book she'd ever read, fiction or not, in her head, attempting to formulate a theory as to why this tiny blue box was Bigger On The Inside. She came up with nothing.

"How does it do that?" she asked finally. The TARDIS' humming changed slightly, almost as if she was laughing.

"I am equally confused," Albion added seemingly quite chuffed with his vocabulary. The doctor beamed.

"Different dimensions, and, by the way, she's a girl." Silvana raised her eyebrows.

"You're talking about… _her,_" she stressed, "as if she's alive." Rose grinned.

"That'd be 'cause she is," Silvana's curious face seemed ever so slightly sceptical.

"So… what do you do?" she appeared to address the TARDIS. She wasn't expecting a response.

_I am the TARDIS, it stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. I travel in time and space with my Time Lord, the Doctor. He has been with me for 500 years. And the reason no-one else except you can hear this is because I'm telepathic. _

**_How'd you get to be travelling with him then? _**Silvana concentrated her entire mind on these nine words.

_OW! Yeesh no need to shout. But I spent most of my life in the repair workshop just sitting there. But all I'd ever wanted to do was see the universe and travel-_

**_Like me!_**

_Mmhmm but I'd prefer it if you didn't interrupt._

**_Sorry_**

_Now, where was I? ah yes, I'd always wanted to travel so I stole a time lord and ran away, it was the Doctor because he was the only one mad enough to come._

**_That's a good story._**

_I'm sure I'll be telling you lots more. I've got five hundred years worth of tales to tell, as does the Doctor. _At this Silvana turned her head to look at the 'Time Lord'. He was just standing there gaping. Albion had apparently listened to the conversation as he had comprehension written all over his face.

"Well," the Doctor gulped, "she certainly likes you." Rose giggled. "I wonder if she's made you rooms yet," he continued.

"Can we go and see?" Asked Albion excitedly.

"Uhh, yeah of course." The Doctor said, blinking rapidly. Albion let out a whoop and dashed off into the nearest corridor. He was quickly followed by Silvana, the curiosity that came with childhood shining through for one of the first times in her life. The Doctor chuckled. Rose smiled.

"I reckon them kids'll do you good," she said cryptically, then, still smiling she followed the children down the side corridor, leaving the doctor to puzzle over her riddle-like comment.

**The chapter where they meet the doctor and come onto the TARDIS. Next up is them finding their rooms and a quick adventure just to clarify this story is set pre-Hogwarts for Harry and after tooth and claw for the Doctor and Rose. I totally forgot about disclaimers so for this chapter and the last;**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs. (and, of course, the changes to the plot of DW and HPatPS.)**

***to all you americans this is London slang so, if you didn't understand, Rose translated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry if this pops up as an update I had to change some stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Silvana so far.**

"Wow." Wow summed it up all right. The room the TARDIS had created for the two ex-homeless kids had TARDIS blue walls, rosewood bunkbeds (complete with duvets, pillows and plushies in the shape of dragons, lions, pegasi, and all sorts of other unrecognisable ones), two desks (also rosewood), two closets (all full with clothes from several different cultures) and a door that linked to a playroom of sorts. Albion decided to explore the playroom, Silvana tentatively sat on the bed, soaking in her surroundings.

"Holy Fire truck!" Albion yelled, walking through another door into an enormous park. Silvana darted round the door, looking just about ready to faint.

"Fire Truck sums it up," she muttered, "Albion what's that thing?" she pointed to the TV in the playroom, "I've never seen one before." Rose gawked.

"It's a TV." Rose had to quickly remind herself that the children were homeless, and therefore may not know what some domestic items were. "Oh my god! I'm such an idiot! What are your names?" both children replied with their respective (nick)names. Silvana was staring at the TV in confusion, whilst Albion was gazing in interest, when the Doctor poked his head round the door.

"There you are! The TARDIS really likes you two, a lot! She hasn't created something like this since Susan was six!" Silvana frowned,

"Who's Susan?"

"My… granddaughter." Silvana didn't seem the slightest bit fazed by this information. Albion, on the other hand, was looking at the doctor as if he'd grown another head.

"How can you two have a granddaughter? Let alone one that's over six!" The Doctor blinked.

"Oh-oh we're-we're not a couple!" Silvana turned from the television set and raised a skeptical eyebrow, but did not comment. Albion, however, was still confused.

"Does you being a… a… a… Time Lord! Have something to do with you being able to have a granddaughter?" The Doctor nodded. "Oh." Rose looked incredibly bemused, the fact that the two goodness-knows-how-old-but-really-very-young children, that had entered the TARDIS only half an hour before, had already figured out that the Doctor was a Time Lord (although they clearly had no idea what a Time Lord was). It was, quite clearly, question time for the Doctor.

"What's a time lord? Where are we? Who are you people? And are you working for the FBI or something?" The children asked, as soon as they were in the kitchen. The Doctor took a deep breath, and began.

"You are, as I'm sure you're already aware, in the TARDIS. She is my sentient ship who can travel through time and space." The kids nodded, accepting this as the truth, for now. "We are, as we've already told you, the Doctor and Rose Tyler, and, no, we aren't 'working for the FBI or something'."

"You didn't answer the first question," Albion pointed out.

"Time Lords are a species, aliens. From the planet Gallifrey in the Kasterborous system."

"Soooo… we're in a spaceship, that's also a time machine, with two aliens-" Silvana started

"I'm human," Rose put in.

"Who we don't know, and…" Albion trailed off, after finishing the sentence started by Silvana and interrupted by Rose.

"And are offering you to come travelling the universe with them?" the Doctor offered. Albion nodded, Silvana following suit. The Doctor beamed. "So, are you coming?" Silvana and Albion looked at each other, sharing identical grins, they nodded. Rose beamed with the Doctor this time.

"So then," she said, still grinning like an asylum escapee, "where to?" Silvana glanced at Albion.

"Anywhere!" they said in unison.

**~Time skip~**

The TARDIS doors burst open four figures toppling over the threshold. The Doctor had, at Rose's request, hit the randomizer, ending up in ancient Rome, and, with difficulty, saved Silvana and Albion from the hands of Elagabalus, a roman emperor, who attempted to dissect said children to tell the future. The odd collection of time travellers gasped for breath, as roman guards hammered on the TARDIS doors. The Doctor leapt up almost immediately, his hands already flying over the console. He asked 'where to next?', as always, and was soon flying the TARDIS, again, by request, to a brand new planet.

**A/N: ok, sorry. I know it's short. But, in all fairness, the last was enormous! If anyone's confused about the randomizer it was installed by 4 in an attempt to escape the black guardian.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Well… I'm updating! Hi! Sorry, I'm changing some more stuff.  
**

"There!" announced the Doctor "Korinar! Brand new planet!" Albion and Silvana, who had been putting on an act of responsibility and toughness whilst with the Doctor, leapt out of the doors and zoomed off to explore.

"Hey!" called The Doctor, "Wait! Wait for us!" The two small humans paid no attention. Rose grinned, happy to see the five year olds having fun.

"Oh, let them have their fun! They'll be fine!" The doctor pursed his lips. "Well, doctor? They will be fine, won't they? It's not dangerous here, is it?"

"No… but they are only five-ish, and they have never traveled in time and space before… not to mention they are skilled pickpockets." Rose gulped

"We better go find them then," she said. The Doctor agreed, looking worried. Luckily neither of them had any trouble finding the two demons, as the Doctor nicknamed them when they scared him out of his skin by jumping out from behind a dustbin. Unluckily they had sustained injury, Silvana jumped out, splattering blood everywhere.

~~~~~~~~ point-of-view-shift-thingy ~~~~~~~~

"What happened?" shrieked Rose, freaking out when she saw the gash on Silvana's forehead.

"I cut myself on a sharp bit of metal down that alley," Silvana explained, pointing.

"Oh, by the way," Albion said, "we found a new hideout, so you two can leave us here." The Doctor looked very confused.

"I… I thought you wanted to see… to see the universe, and… we… we need to get you cleaned up." Silvana looked surprised.

"But… I thought… we, me and Albion… we thought…" she trailed off.

"we thought… we thought you didn't really… well, that you didn't really want us," Albion's voice was barely over a whisper when he finished. The doctor felt like an idiot, although, he had to admit, those kids were very good at hiding things. Why hadn't he realized how insecure they were? _Because they're too good at hiding things_, he thought.

"Listen to me, both of you, me and Rose, we do want you around, ok?" said the Doctor, "Why wouldn't we?"

"Because we're outsiders, outcasts, the ones people ignore," Albion replied, Silvana didn't look at them, preferring to keep her gaze fixed firmly on her feet.

"Weeeelllll… we're sort of outsiders as well, we-"

"Yeah, but you've got families, haven't you?" Albion really had a habit for interrupting.

"Yeah."

"No." Silvana looked up,

"So… you are an outsider," The Doctor grinned.

"That's me! Outsider to the very end!"

"But you've still got people who care about you," interrupted, you guessed it, Albion. The doctor frowned,

"Well, yeah bu-"

"So there's why, we haven't got anyone 'cept each other, no-one cares about us," Silvana looked up at him, nothing but acceptance in her big, brown eyes. She hunched her shoulders and sat down, Albion followed suit.

"Ok, you're orphans, yeah?" the Doctor felt incredibly awkward doing this. Nods of confirmation came from the children. "so, can you remember your parents?" shake. "So… you can't really remember being cared for?" shake. "Well then, it's about time you learned what it's like! Come on! Back to the TARDIS!" The orphans' eyes widened but they obeyed and followed the Doctor back to the police box. After having cleaned Silvana up, the Doctor explaining the functions of nearly every tool in sight (curiosity had definitely gotten the better of Albion and Silvana), they headed back out. The Doctor vandalized a cash machine before handing a slim bar to each of the children. They both examined it for a time before looking up at the Doctor. He chuckled

"This is money." The children went back to examining the bars, "they're called runars, the amount is on the bottom," he added helpfully, both the children checked the bottom, their eyes widened when they saw the total: 10000 runars. "Go and buy whatever you want," said the Doctor. On reflection, that probably wasn't the best thing to say. Half an hour later they finally caught the two 'mini-Satans' on sugar-rush, during which Albion stubbornly insisted the Doctor's new title was 'daddy' and Silvana began to call him that too. After Silvana had violently thrown up and sworn never to eat 48 proggle bars in one sitting ever again, Rose eventually deemed it safe for them to return to the market.

~~~~CUT! New scene!~~~~

"What's this daddy?" asked Albion, pointing to a box. The Doctor, who had reluctantly accepted the title, replied.

"It's a set of crayons, Albion, would you like to get them?" Albion nodded excitedly. The Doctor was highly perplexed by Albion and Silvana's joy at obtaining these common or garden objects. He noticed that the sky was starting to darken. "Hey, I know you still want to explore, and I know it's all very exciting, but it's been a long day and we should probably head back to the TARDIS." Albion nodded sleepily, yawning. Noticing for the first time just how worn out the tiny boy was, the Doctor scooped him up, found Rose, with an equally tired Silvana, and headed back to the TARDIS. They fed the sleepy children a sandwich each (since they'd had an enormous lunch) and carried them to bed. The TARDIS happily provided pyjamas for the 'younglings' Silvana sleepily struggled into dark blue PJs decorated with silver stars, whilst Albion sported blue and orange stripes.

"They're so cute!" squealed Rose, once the bedroom door was closed. The Doctor pulled a face.

"Mini-devils is what they are, now go on! Bedtime for you too, Rose!" She stared at him.

"I'm twenty-one," she said slowly.

"You still need sleep, now go!" Rose gave him another incredulous look, the Doctor sighed and seized her in a fireman's lift. Rose, reasonably, shrieked and pounded her fists on the Time Lord's back. Two heads poked out of their bedroom and snickered at the sight of 'mummy' attempting to get 'daddy' to let her down with her fists. The two children climbed back into bed, grabbed their plushies, and slowly fell asleep to the electronic hum of the TARDIS.

~~~~new scene~~~~

The Doctor was disturbed from tinkering with the TARDIS by a yell, of fear or of pain he wasn't sure but he recognised the voice as Albion's. He bolted along the corridor, scared for his… woah, woah, woah hold on just a second! Was he thinking of the mini-Satans as his children? Yes, he was, and right now one of them was hurt, or scared, and needed him. Anyway, he dashed along the corridor, scared for his son, and flung open their bedroom door. Little Albion was huddled in the corner, clutching his dinosaur plushie like a lifeline, and shuddering. The Doctor crossed the room in two strides. He scooped up his son, rocking him gently to calm him, and sat down on the bed.

"Harry, what happened?"

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. BUT I have questions: I kinda want to make the chapters on this a LOT longer, but the updates would be loads less frequent. What do you, my readers, think about that idea? I also (looking far ahead into the future of this fic) have had an idea about the meeting with draco malfoy. So far, this is what I have:**

**_Silvana walked quickly down the hall to transfiguration, she was late, seeing as she still hadn't got the hang of watches, and professor McGonagall was the strictest teacher she had met so far. Except for maybe professor Snape, slimy old git. Was it her fault if she couldn't sit still long enough to make a potion? No, she was just brought up that way. It didn't help that he insisted on calling Albi 'Mr. Potter'. Albion still didn't even know who 'Potter' was! Caught up in a whirlwind of thoughts, as usual, she didn't notice the gang of Slytherins a little way down the passage, at least, not until they tripped her up._**

**_"Why did you have to do that?" she asked angrily. A pale, blonde boy with a pointed face sneered at her._**

**_"Who are you to talk to me like that?" She raised her eyebrows._**

**_"I'm a sentient being! Why shouldn't I have the right to talk to you like that?" Blondie glared._**

**_"My father is one of the most influential people in our society," he bragged. Silvana smiled sweetly at him._**

**_"Well, my father is the highest authority in the universe, my mother played with destiny and lady fate at nineteen, oh, and my brother's the boy who lived… apparently. Now if you don't mind I'd quite like to get to transfiguration on time and avoid detention," Silvana said, matter of factly. With that, she brushed past them and continued on her way to professor McGonagall's classroom. Draco gaped at her._**

**And that's basically it for their meeting. Like it? Hate it? Please, please tell me! I love your feedback! Also thank you to:**

**The sixteen people who reviewed, the 44 people who are following this, the 19 who have it on their favourites, and last but not least the 882 people who have read this.**


End file.
